


Bottled up feelings.

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Maydaisy, Philinda - Freeform, melinda may and daisy are adorable, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: set during 5x18."You wanna talk about it?""No, I wanna hit."But what if Melinda had said yes instead? Maydaisy and Philinda cause I was feeling sad and I needed it.





	Bottled up feelings.

"If I need one I'll take one." Melinda stated as Daisy handed her a gun. "I've got some pent-up aggression I need to let out."   
Daisy looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked. Despite the fact that she did want to talk about it and that Daisy was probably the only other person in the world she could see herself saying those three words to, Melinda declined the offer.   
"No. I wanna hit." And God knows she wanted to.

  
She headed for the Unit 89, the one they were going to use to break into Hale's base, and Daisy followed right behind her.   
"Thomas, start the launch countdown." she heard her say.   
"I'm sorry Agent Johnson, we're still running some tests, we're not ready to launch the unit yet."   
Melinda watched Daisy rotate her eyes and wondered if that was the look everyone saw on her face when she did it.   
"Just let us know when we you're done." Daisy said as she entered the unit and sat next to Melinda. 

  
“Looks like we've still got some time before you get to let out that anger." she said with a smirk on her face.    
Melinda shook her head playfully and sighed. "I can wait a couple minutes more"   
They both went silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, until Daisy suddenly shifted around and rested her head on Melinda's shoulder. "I'm glad that despite everything that's been going on we still have each other."   
Melinda placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm not going to leave your side. Ever."   
"I know" Daisy said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry for whatever happened with Coulson." she continued. "I mean, I assume it was Coulson cause he's the only one you'd care about. But really, whatever it is, I'm sure he'll come around."   
Melinda's lips curled and she stiffened under Daisy's embrace.  
  
    
Daisy raised her head and looked at her, her eyes asking the question her lips wouldn't form.   
"I told him." Melinda stated.   
Daisy kept her eyes locked with hers.    
"I told him I love him, Daisy." Melinda said breaking eye contact and looking down now.   
"May" Daisy started, her voice soft as could be.   
"I told him I love him and he just froze." Melinda spoke again, the corners of her mouth down, the voice even lower than before.   
"He didn't say a word." she almost whispered on the verge of breaking down.   
"May, I-" Daisy tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.   
"After all these years, I thought I knew him well enough to be sure that had I taken the first step he would have followed." Melinda kept talking. "But I got it all wrong apparently. Maybe the reason he wouldn't say it first is that he doesn't think it at all."

  
Daisy could see a single tear rolling down Melinda's cheek. Unsure of how much she was allowed to say or do, she slowly moved her hand toward her face.   
When she had made sure the woman wasn't going to complain, she wiped the tear away and took her hand.   
"Don't even think about it, okay? It's Coulson we're talking about. He's crazy about you, May." she said "I'm sure you just caught him off-guard."   
Melinda softened her expression and looked at Daisy. "You don't have to say things to make me feel better" she said "I'm old enough to face it. It's nothing I can't overcome eventually."   
"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I mean, I am, but I'm also not making that up. One of the first things I noticed about you guys when you took me in was the way you look at each other. Coulson's gaze whenever he's talking to you, it's not the way you look at someone you don't love."   
Daisy said and Melinda looked away, making her regret her words. 

  
"I was so sure, Daisy. Before the Framework we were finally going to open a bottle of Haig we had promised ourselves we would have opened years ago." Melinda said looking straight in front of her, and Daisy didn't dare to interrupt.  
Melinda was opening up, maybe for the first time since she'd known her. She'd be crazy to say a word right now.  
“I had thought about it so many times, you know? We would have drunk the Haig, and he would have looked at me smiling. And I would have told him. I’ve wanted to tell him so many times.” She shook her head. “Maybe I waited too long. I’ve never been good at it. Feelings.” 

  
Daisy was about to speak, she wanted to tell her they all knew it wasn’t true. Just because she expressed her feelings differently it didn’t mean she didn’t have them.   
But as she opened her mouth, Melinda spoke again. “He drank it. The Haig. He told me he drank it with my LMD.” She laughed nervously. “Even a robot was able to express my emotions better than me. He must have thought I was finally ready.  And finding out it wasn’t me, maybe he thought it had all been a lie.”  
She collapsed onto the seat and turned her eyes to look at the ceiling. “But that thing had my same brain. Whatever she did, it was all I have never been able to. Whatever she did-” she cried, “it was real.”  
  


Daisy stood up only to kneel down in front of her, so that she couldn’t avoid her eyes.   
“May, your LMD pointed a gun at him, that’s when he realized it wasn’t you. And that’s because he knows that everything the robot said is real. He couldn’t tell it was a lie when he drank the Haig, cause he knew it wasn’t. As far as he knew, it was you saying those things and it didn’t cross his mind that it could all be fake. And you know why? Cause he feels exactly the same.” She said all together, emphasizing the last few words more than the rest.   
  
Melinda looked down at her and smiled so softly Daisy felt her eyes water. “I’m sorry Daisy. I don’t know what it is with me today. But between his deal with the Ghost Rider, his suicidal attempt with Hydra and now this- I’m making a fool out of myself, aren’t I?”   
  
“You’re making a human being out of yourself, May. I know you feel like you can conceal everything, but you can’t. Everyone needs to unravel how they feel sooner or later. I know you’re scared.”   
“I’m n-” Melinda tried to intervene but failed.  
“And don’t come telling me you’re not cause that wouldn’t work.” Daisy stated. “You told the man of your life that you love him and he got scared cause he’s dumb enough to freeze every time you talk to him, or look at him, or simply stand next to him. You get to be scared. And you get to cry. Hell, you get to kick asses once we’re out there like you always do. Don’t build walls around yourself again. And know that if you do, I’ll quake ‘em down.”  
  
Melinda looked at her, and Daisy saw she was now crying for real. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, May. I’m sorry, I really didn’t-”  
“Thank you.” Melinda stopped her blabbering just in time. “And now don’t freeze. Not you too.” She said calming down.  
Daisy laughed and stood up, going back to her seat. Her head gravitated back to where it first had been, on Melinda’s shoulder, one of the safest places she knew. “It takes more than a thank you to freeze Daisy Johnson.” She joked.  
“How about a couple then?” Melinda said, then paused for a moment as she took Daisy’s hand in hers. “Thank you, Daisy. For real. I’m losing Phil already and.. I’d be lost without you.”  
“Like you said, I’m not planning to leave your side any time soon. And you’re not losing Coulson. I bet my life he’ll have something big planned for when we’re back. Some weird and nerdy thing he thought was cute but you won’t like. And you’ll tell him he’s a dork and he’ll tell you something like “yeah but your dork” and then you’ll look at him with longing eyes and he’ll tell you. Bluntly, just like that. And you’ll smile and then you’ll kiss. And we will live happily ever after.” Daisy said without even bothering to raise her head from the woman’s shoulder.  
“We?” Melinda asked.  
“Yeah, uhm, well, if that is fine with you guys I mean. To, like, have me in the family.”

  
“I think the three of us became a family the moment you stepped onto the Bus five years ago.” Avoice approached them from behind.   
“Phil?”  
“Coulson, how long have you been listening in on us?”  
“Long enough to realize how much of an idiot I am.” He said moving in front of Melinda.  
“I guess that’s my cue to leave. Thomas is still not back anyway.” Daisy said as she stood up.  
“Stay Daisy, please? I want our daughter to be here as I say what I have to say” Phil said.  
  


“Melinda, I know I let you down ever since the framework. Or even before that, considering I couldn’t tell you and a robot apart. But the truth is, I’m in love with you Melinda May. And I’ve been since I met you during our first mission together, where you corrected my Russian over and over and made joke of me for wearing my Cap shirt at night. I loved you before you met Andrew and I kept loving you even after you’d married him. I loved you after Bahrain, and before New York. And I’ve been falling in love with you every day since I stepped by your desk that day and kind of not-asked you to be on my team. I know I froze the other day and didn’t tell you back, but my heart and brain could not process what had just happened.” He said almost without any pause, never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
“Phil, I-”  
“No, please, let me finish. So, uhm, Deke told me this story about lemons being a symbol of love in the future, and I was wondering, since I don’t really have a ring with me-”

  
Daisy’s eyes widened and Melinda thanked God she was already sitting down cause she’d have fainted otherwise.  
  
“Will you accept this lemon, symbol of my eternal love for you, Melinda May?”  
Melinda stood up. “You’re such a dork, Phil Coulson.” She said with a smile. “Of course I will.”  
“Now I believe I should say something like “Yes but your dork”. Am I right Daisy?”  
“Yeah well, or you can kiss her already.”  
  
Their lips were locked together before Daisy could even finish her sentence, but stayed like that long enough for her to take out her phone and snap a picture of the moment.   
“This goes front page on our family album” she said, but neither Phil nor Melinda seemed to have heard.


End file.
